


Panty Thief

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Canon Divergence - Bran Stark Doesn't Fall, Caught, Cell Phones, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Fraternities & Sororities, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panty Kink, Panty Raid, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Bran Stark gets caught by Professor Martell while trying to steal her panties. But He gets Something Even Bether.(20 years old) Bran Stark / (31 year old )Arianne Martell Modern AU
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Bran Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Panty Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComingStark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ComingStark), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts).



> Aged Up Characters
> 
> Bran Stark = 20 years
> 
> Arianne Martell = 31 year

Bran Stark woke up cuffed to her chair and she was beautiful. Bran suddenly regretted the idea of joining a Westeros Frat, when he saw her face he realized whose panties he had been asked to steal.

“Professor Martell, what are you doing here?” Dornish Beauty laughed and brought Bran's head up to meet her sultry dark eyes. “You’re in my home, darling. I pulled you from the pool before you drowned. Now if you would be kind enough to give me a reason as to why you were trying to break into my home before I call the Golden Guard police.” Bran sat there in shame and explained to her that Bran was trying to join a fraternity and how the final test was to grab a pair of her panties. She put her fingers to Bran's lips and kissed him tenderly.  
“It’s alright love no need to have a heart attack. Listen I’m going to let you go but you’re going to follow me and do exactly as I say understand?” Bran nodded she released him from the chair and took him by the collar as she walked Bran up the stairs into her bedroom. When they entered the room she began to take off his clothes, and he felt body begin to freeze up.

“Professor Martell, what are you doing?” She put her hand over his mouth and gave Bran a wicked smile. “Hush darling just relax you’re body and trust me.” Bran did as she commanded and put his total trust in her. Bran chose not to open eyes and began to feel the most wonderful sensation around his groin.

When Bran opened eyes, he saw Arianne taking his large manhood all the way down her throat. She smiled up at him with her eyes filled with warmth love and light. “You see Bran, there are so many other fun things you can do in college other than joining a club with a bunch of silly drunken boys.” He remained silent as she rose up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Now that Bran Stark was naked and totally at her mercy she had on a thin night gown that stopped at her hips, Bran stared at her blond furry mound and just let his instincts take control. He licked and suckled her clit for as long as he could which made his horny professor shout with glee and unadulterated lust. “Oh My god yes that’s it! Eat my pussy you bad boy.” While Beam pulled out everything he knew about cunninglus Arianne was howling like a she wolf at the full moon.  
“I bet you want to fuck me, don’t you, Stark? You didn’t think I’d feel your finger wiggle around in my bum  
hole?”

Bran pulled out from under her and began to kiss her savagely. “You would let me do that Professor?” She nodded and slipped Bran's member inside her, “Wow I didn’t think you would be so big.” As they began to kiss and Bran's cellphone started to ring. Bran was going to answer it but Arianne beat him to it and answered,

“Hello. Arianne Martell speaking, who may I say is calling? Why hello Joffrey! Yes! Bran is here, but I’m afraid Bran is a bit busy at the moment and might suggest you find yourself another recruit and get off his property before I have the cops hall you in for trespassing! Good night sir.”

Shortly after that, they climaxed together and Bran spent the night with her. “Not a bad way to start the school year eh?”, she said. Bran responded “No you’re right Arianne not a bad way to spend the night."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
